Juste un autre souvenir
by Nejysh
Summary: La mémoire à court terme de Draco a été détruite par un sort lors d’un duel contre Harry. Il se réveille donc chaque matin comme s’il s’agissait du lendemain, alors qu’en vérité 3 ans ont passé.
1. Chapter 1

**Présentation :**

**Titre original : Just another recollection **/** Titre traduit : Juste un autre souvenir**

**Auteur :** Nepenthe (alias MishapHappens), profil FF Neppie / **Traductrice :** Nejysh (ben moua !)

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Drame

**Couples :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, je ne suis qu'une modeste écrivain qui s'amuse à écrire des bêtises, lol !

**Résumé :** La mémoire à court terme de Draco a été détruite par un sort lors d'un duel contre Harry. Il se réveille donc chaque matin comme s'il s'agissait du lendemain, alors qu'en vérité 3 ans ont passé. Draco se réveille tôt ce matin-là avec un Monsieur Harry Potter dans sont lit.

**Notes de l'auteur :**

J'ai aimé cette fic et j'ai donc décidé de la traduire :) ! En soi, l'écriture bien que correcte n'a rien d'exceptionnel, en revanche c'est l'histoire qui m'a beaucoup plu de par les sentiments qu'elle évoque et son originalité. Veuillez pardonner mes erreurs de traductrice débutante, chers lecteurs !

**Attention : Je rappelle que cette histoire est de rating M sur ce site, et qu'elle est donc destinée à un publique averti ! En effet, elle comporte des scènes entre des personnages de sexe masculin susceptibles de choquer ! Donc enfants, homophobes et personnes que toute relation homosexuelle dérangent, ne lisez pas cette fic, merci !

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 1**

_« C'est juste un mauvais jour, Draco » murmura Harry. « Ca ira mieux demain, je te le promets. Je me lèverai tôt pour que ça ne soit pas trop dur pour toi, comme toujours. »_

_« Ca ira mieux demain ? » cria Draco avant de mettre plusieurs coups dans l'épaule d'Harry. Ca laisserait des bleus. « Quoi, quand je ne me rappellerai plus ? Quand j'aurai oublié et que tu pourras essayer une tactique différente, parce que ce qui se passe **maintenant** n'a aucune importance car tu peux toujours recommencer à nouveau demain ? Va te faire foutre, Potter ! »_

Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux et poussa un grognement, les protégeant avec empressement de la vive lumière. Première pensées : stupide Potter. Formulées avec autant de haine et de mépris suintant qu'il pouvait rassembler dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il devait être dans un lit d'hôpital, car il ne le reconnut pas comme étant le sien lorsqu'il remua les jambes. Les draps semblaient plus soyeux, néanmoins. Ils avaient dû finir par consentir à ses demandes de linge plus doux après avoir réalisé à quel point sa pauvre âme allait être sujette aux mauvais sorts de Potter. Il n'allait même pas compter combien de fois Potter l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie. Non seulement c'était embarrassant, mais en plus ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire ! Des actions non provoquées, ce voyou de Potter (le terme exact employé par l'auteur est « ruffian », identique mais légèrement has been en français, qui est un ancien adjectif pour qualifier de voyou). Un obsédé, celui-là, corrompu dans sa tête, cherchant toujours le combat et voulant faire de moi son souffre-douleur, Draco fit délicatement la moue. Il allait finir par devoir se rendre à St Mungo pour un traitement mental avec le si grand traumatisme que lui faisait subir Potter.

Frottant ses yeux ensommeillés, le garçon fit cligner de petits yeux à la lumière du jour et abaissa l'une de ses mains pour repousser les douces couvertures. Dès qu'il le fit, cependant, il se rendit compte que c'était plein de… courants d'air et se renveloppa vite à l'intérieur. Où étaient ses saloperies de vêtement ?

« Pomfrey ! » beugla Draco d'un air endormi, son horreur apparente. « Sale peau de vache ! Rendez-moi tout de suite mes vêtements ou vous allez entendre parler de mon père ! »

« Merde ! » murmura quelqu'un à l'opposé du blond, ce qui lui fit tourner brusquement la tête et le rendit très, très réveillé.

Troublé par son odieux état de nudité, Draco avait négligé d'observer les alentours qui n'étaient pas, comme il le réalisait à présent, ceux de l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts. Il ne s'était pas non plus aperçu qu'il était étendu sur un lit double, qu'il partageait avec une autre personne ; une autre personne dotée de cheveux bruns en bataille et de grands yeux verts, et qui était très, très dénudée. Comme Draco. Son nom échappa à celui-ci un moment, parce que le choc était trop pour sa pauvre tête et que son cerveau avait décidé de lui envoyer un bon « va te faire foutre » et de s'arrêter tout net. Donc, il ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises pendant que son cerveau redémarrait. L'homme allongé à côté de lui utilisa ce moment pour se battre avec les draps, atteindre la table de chevet, et mettre ses lunettes hideuses. Dès qu'il le fit, son cerveau se remit en état de marche et le Slytherin poussa un cri strident.

Un cri strident.

Comme une petite fille, il criait du plus haut de ses poumons. La seule chose faisant défaut aurait été Draco plaquant ses mains sur ses joues dans un état d'horreur complète, mais celles-ci étaient trop occupées à tenter de s'emparer de toutes les couvertures pour se couvrir entièrement et sortir du lit où traînait Harry putain de Potter. Il avait presque complété sa mission de survie, lorsque Potter se mit à jurer et commença à se battre lui aussi pour les couvertures.

« Draco, veux-tu te calmer ! N'embarque pas les putains de couvertures ! »

« Les miennes ! » cria le blond, son cerveau ayant fondu à un tel point qu'il ne parvenait plus à communiquer que par monosyllabes. « Toi ! Dehors ! »

« Draco ! »

« OBSEDE ! »

« Quoi ? Par Merlin, mais arrête ! »

« SADIQUE ! »

« Ca a l'air étrange, je sais… »

« VIOLEUR ! »

« DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! »

Draco remporta la bataille de la couverture, mais à un prix terrible. D'une, il fut contraint de voir les fesses nues d'Harry et c'était **horrible**. Le second était qu'il était tombé à la renverse et avait atterri en une espèce de tas au pied du lit. La tête aux cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry jeta un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus le rebord et Draco lui lança un regard furieux, un bras farfouillant pour s'enrouler de nouveau dans les couvertures et l'autre pointant un doigt juste entre les yeux de Potter, faisant loucher le garçon.

« Reste loin de moi ! » ordonna le blond tandis qu'il pédalait difficilement en arrière dans le but de s'éloigner du lit.

Il devait mettre une plus grande distance entre lui et ce psycho.

« Draco, je peux t'expliquer si tu me donnes juste un moment… » supplia Harry, glissant hors du lit et empoignant prestement un coussin pour couvrir ses parties intimes ; pour la santé mentale du Slytherin ou par timidité soudaine, Draco ne voulait vraiment pas analyser pour le savoir.

« Non ! » le coupa-t-il. « Tu restes juste ici jusqu'à ce que j'appelle le Ministère. On va t'enfermer pour ça, Potter ! Dès que je trouve mes vêtements. »

Lâchant un soupir, le Gryffindor pointa une commode du doigt.

« Là-dedans. »

« Mes vêtements ne sont **pas** là-dedans ! » cracha Draco. « On essaie encore de m'avoir, Potter ? Hah ! Quand Dumbledore saura que tu as utilisé ta chambre privée pour violer des garçons innocents, hoho ! Tu ne seras plus son petit chouchou, n'est-ce pas ? A moins… A moins que… »

L'horreur se fit grandissante. Draco ne pouvait pas faire face à ça.

« A moins que vous ne soyez tous les deux là-dedans ! »

Des images repoussantes, infiniment repoussantes, surgirent dans l'esprit de Draco, mettant en scène Potter et Dulmbledore dans des rôles nécessitant un minimum de vêtements. Il allait vraiment être malade.

« Pervers ! »

S'égosiller l'aidait à évacuer le traumatisme.

« Ecoute, d'habitude je ne suis pas là quand tu te réveilles, de façon à ce que tu prennes ça mieux… »

Les cris stridents aidaient. Les cris stridents étaient bons pour lui. Draco en poussa plusieurs, d'ailleurs.

« Non, attends – désolé – ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire – je veux dire… »

« Combien de fois m'as-tu violé ? » demanda Draco d'une voie aiguë.

« Je ne te viole pas ! » s'emporta Harry, perdant apparemment quelque peu de sa patience. « Tu viens de toi-même, je peux te l'assurer ! »

« AAH ! AAH ! AAH ! » s'égosilla un peu plus Draco et il enfonça sa tête dans ses bras, dans les couvertures.

C'était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Se balancer d'avant en arrière l'aidait beaucoup. Oui, balance-toi mon petit Draco. Shh, tout va bien. Ce salaud de Potter n'est pas dans ta chambre ou n'importe où à proximité de ta présence physique (dans ta tête, un problème tout à fait différent). Tu dois juste te Réveiller. Un froissement de vêtements et un bruit de pas s'approchant de lui lui prouva qu'il ne s'était pas encore réveillé.

« Vas-t'en, Mauvais Rêve ! » marmonna Draco, resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de lui.

Il entendit les genoux de Potter craquer tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant lui. Il espéra que le froissement de vêtements était le bruit de quelque chose qu'Harry avait mis sur sa personne, et pas des menottes duveteuses ou je ne sais quoi. Non pas que Draco fantasmait sur les menottes en peluche. Non. Pas du tout.

« Draco… »

« Ne m'appelle **pas** par mon prénom ! » le coupa Draco, relevant la tête.

Il vit les yeux de Potter se faire durs pendant un moment, quelque chose de froid, et Draco fut soulagé de trouver quelque chose de familier chez ce garçon… devant… lui… Draco eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il prit enfin un moment pour observer son rival. Potter n'avait **pas** dix-sept ans. Il n'était pas comme l'enfant qu'il imaginait dans sa tête, la dernière image qu'il avait de lui alors qu'ils se faisaient face dans le hall pour un autre de leur centaine de duels. Il avait les épaules plus larges ; ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long et plus hirsutes près du cou. Il était apparemment plus grand aussi, bien que Draco ne puisse en être sûr dans sa position.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » s'étouffa Draco, se penchant en arrière comme s'il avait peur que le changement d'apparence d'Harry ne s'étende jusqu'à lui.

« J'ai essayé de te le dire ! » soupira celui-ci, levant les yeux au ciel d'une manière **apparemment** affectueuse.

Draco recula. Le brun se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, ce qui fit encore se pencher le Slytherin en arrière.

« Et bien, tu vois, notre dernier duel… »

Harry commençait à avoir l'air follement coupable et les yeux du blond rétrécirent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » grogna Draco et Harry eut la décence de baisser les yeux et de rougir de honte.

« Ca a affecté ta mémoire, mon dernier sort... » hésita Harry. « Ta, euh, mémoire à court terme. »

Draco plissa les yeux alors que les paroles d'Harry pénétraient doucement dans son esprit, même s'il commençait malheureusement déjà à comprendre. Il voulait entendre Harry le dire lui-même, l'admettre, parce que ça n'allait pas être réel s'il ne le disait pas tout haut. Parce que Draco était très bon dans la dénégation et qu'il allait le nier jusqu'à plus soif si Potter ne lui prouvait pas que c'était vrai.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien depuis ce jour il y a trois ans. » expliqua le brun. « Tu ne te souviendras même pas de quoi que ce soit après ce jour. Quand tu vas au lit, tu oublies tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la journée et tout recommence encore une fois. »

Il y a trois ans ?

« Je veux dire, nous avons des pensieves… Avant d'aller au lit, tu enregistres chaque jour… Mais… »

Il était handicapé ? Harry Potter avait bousillé sa mémoire ? Il était boiteux, il était mentalement retardé, il ne se souviendrait jamais de quelque sort que ce soit à partir de maintenant, il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise cela tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa putain de vie ? Harry avait dû suspecter sa colère ; peut-être recevait-il cette réaction tous les jours. Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour lui lorsque Draco se jeta sur lui, se saisissant prestement de ses mains. La furie du Slytherin le brûlait, les yeux surtout, et il attaqua le Gryffindor du mieux qu'il le put.

« Espèce de salaud ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » vociféra-t-il, ses cris stridents remplacés par une rage folle. « Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas simplement me foutre la paix ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas foutu la **paix **? »

« Parce que je t'aimais ! » lui hurla Harry en retour et il lâcha les poignets de Draco pour entourer sa taille de ses bras et le rapprocher de lui.

Cela fit bouillir le blond et il se débattit comme un animal sauvage, prisonnier, frappant le brun où il le pouvait, et essayant de s'échapper. L'autre garçon était beaucoup plus fort que lui, cependant, ce qui ne fit que le rendre plus furibond encore.

« Je ne le savait pas à ce moment, Draco. » marmonna Harry tout contre le cou du Slytherin, difficilement entendu au-dessus de ses cris outragés. « C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je te voyais, je ne pouvais pas te laisser tranquille. Il fallait que j'aie ton attention… »

« Tu es malade et tordu ! » cracha haineusement celui-ci, faisant courir ses ongles sur la peau nue d'Harry, tentant de le griffer jusqu'au sang. Il n'y parvint pas. « Retire tes mains de sur moi ! RETIRE TES PUTAINS DE MAINS DE SUR MOI ! »

Il sentit quelque chose de mouillé contre sa peau et Harry continua à marmonner contre son corps, les bras serrés.

« C'est juste un mauvais jour, Draco. » murmura Harry. « Ca ira mieux demain, je te le promets. Je me lèverai tôt pour que ça ne soit pas trop dur pour toi, comme toujours. »

« Ca ira mieux demain ? » cria Draco avant de mettre plusieurs coups dans l'épaule d'Harry. Ca laisserait des bleus. « Quoi, quand je ne me rappellerai plus ? Quand j'aurai oublié et que tu pourras essayer une tactique différente, parce que ce qui se passe **maintenant** n'a aucune importance car tu peux toujours recommencer à nouveau demain ? Va te faire foutre, Potter ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »

« Tout va bien Harry ? »

Draco tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte ouverte, dans l'encadrement de laquelle se tenait une Hermione endormie en chemise de nuit. Elle les observa avec confusion, comme déroutée par la situation. Pendant un court instant, cela fit naître l'espoir chez Draco que ce n'était qu'une étrange, mauvaise blague et que rien de tout ceci n'était réel. Rien de tout ceci. La dénégation s'insinua de nouveau rapidement dans sa tête.

« Granger ! » aboya le Slytherin. « Ote ton ami dément et délirant de sur moi immédiatement ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent douloureusement.

« Vous les Gryffindors, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de tordus et de malades… »

« Blaise ! » appela Granger.

« Si vous vous êtes imaginés ne serait-ce qu'un instant que c'était drôle, vous faites tristement erreur… »

« Mauvais jour ? » s'enquit immédiatement Blaise en accourant dans la pièce.

Il s'avança à grands pas vers Draco et Harry après une très courte pause devant leur étrange disposition. Il n'attendit pas la réponse d'Hermione – un coup d'œil à la situation la rendait évidente. Il éloigna de suite Harry de son prisonnier (assez facilement, mais cela ne dissuada pas Draco), ce qui amena le garçon blond à sautiller avec les couvertures et à essayer de balancer un coup de pied au Gryffindor. Blaise l'en empêcha aisément et emmena l'autre Slytherin plus loin.

« Calme-toi, Draco. » fit Blaise d'une voix douce.

« Calme-toi ? » Celui-ci était une fois de plus revenu aux cris stridents. « Il essayait de me molester ! Il m'a retiré mes vêtements ! C'est une blague écœurante qui est allée trop loin et je veux que vous leviez immédiatement ce charme ! »

Harry était toujours affalé sur le sol, la tête dans les mains, Hermione tentant de l'apaiser en traçant des cercles dans son dos.

« Mettez fin à cette mascarade ! » s'insurgea Draco, furieux au-delà de toute raison qu'ils n'aient pas encore laissé tombé. « Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

« Il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez. » lança Blaise aux deux autres, si calmement que cela amena l'esprit surchauffé du blond à de nouvelles hauteurs. « Ca va être un Jour de Destruction. »

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et aida rapidement Harry à se remettre debout, le guidant hors de la chambre. Les épaules et la tête de celui-ci restèrent basses tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la porte. Quand celle-ci se referma, Draco fit volte-face vers Blaise, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de glace flamboyants.

« Tu es de connivence avec eux ? » rugit Draco. Blaise fit un lent pas en arrière, mais sans paraître apeuré pour autant.

« Draco, ce n'est pas une blague. » dit-il en secouant tristement la tête. « Je veux dire, regarde-moi. Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans ? »

« Un charme ! » Draco balaya toute logique de ces quelques mots. La dénégation était à son point culminant.

« Non, Draco. » soupira Blaise. « Regarde autour de toi. Tu trouveras toutes tes possessions ici, bien qu'il soit probable que tu ne reconnaisses pas tes vêtements. »

Pour contredire la réalité, et Blaise tout particulièrement, c'est exactement ce que fit Draco. Il s'élança vers la commode, les couvertures toujours autour de sa taille, et observa les objets étalés dessus. Nombre d'entre eux lui appartenaient. Un miroir à main de son arrière-grand-mère, une boîte à bijoux magique ne pouvant être ouverte que par lui et destinée à recueillir les anneaux à armoiries des Malfoy, sa baguette reposant aux côtés d'une autre, probablement celle de Potter. Il s'en empara immédiatement afin de la briser en deux.

« Accio baguette ! » s'écria Blaise et la baguette s'échappa de ses doigts pour s'envoler jusqu'à ceux de l'autre garçon. « Détruit tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça. » Il maintint la baguette en l'air. « Ollivander commence à en avoir marre d'avoir à remplacer la baguette d'Harry. »

Ceci attisa de nouveau la colère de Draco et il balaya toutes les affaires de la commode, lesquelles atterrirent dans un grand fracas sur le sol. Le blond ouvrit ensuite brutalement un tiroir, agrippa entre ses poings les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient, et leur fit subir le même sort. Toute la commode fut victime de sa rage, de son refus à accepter la vérité, tiroir après tiroir, jusqu'à ce que tous les objets qu'elle contenait finissent éparpillés par terre. Il traversa la pièce et trouva un mur couvert de photographies ; des photos d'Harry et lui, souriants, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Des photos de Granger, Weasley, Blaise et Pansy. Des photos d'eux tous ensemble, comme une putain de famille heureuse. Ils s'agitaient, faisaient des signes, dansaient les uns avec les autres. Sa version photographique était la pire ; elle semblait éperdument éprise d'Harry et refusait de lâcher sa main. Le Harry de la photo n'en paraissait d'ailleurs nullement gêné. Elles ne résistèrent pas à la fureur du Slytherin et durent bientôt fuir hors de leur cadre avant que celui-ci ne les envoie se briser sur le sol.

« Mensonges ! » s'emporta Draco, sa voix se brisant. « Mensonges, tous ! Bande de salopards, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me faire ? »

« Peut-être devrais-tu regarder dans une pensieve, Draco. » commenta Blaise de l'autre côté de la pièce, n'ayant pas l'air affecté le moins du monde par les ravages causés autour de lui.

« Non ! » refusa l'autre, se retournant pour faire face à son ancien camarade de classe, qu'il reconnaissait à peine. « Dis-moi juste que ça n'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que c'est une farce ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! » soupira Blaise. « Parce que si je le faisais, je mentirais. »

Silence.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 1**

Pour toute info sur les mises à jour de mes fics, jetez un coup d'oeil en bas de mon profil et sur mon "live journal" en cliquant sur "homepage" !

Quelques reviews sur ce modeste début de traduction, s'il vous plaît :) !

**Au prochain chapitre: **

_« Tu es un con amer, pas vrai ? » fit Ron le regard noir, ses joues plus rouges que ses cheveux. Pendant un instant, Draco en oublia de s'apitoyer sur son sort pour souhaiter que le physique disgracieux de Weasley puisse être modifié de façon à ce que le reste du monde Sorcier n'ait plus à subir la douleur de le regarder. Avoir un visage pareil pour le reste de sa vie, c'était ça la réelle tragédie. Heureusement cela ne dura pas longtemps et Draco sentit le monde entier se recentrer sur sa personne. Ah, ça allait mieux !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Présentation :**

**Titre original : Just another recollection **/** Titre traduit : Juste un autre souvenir**

**Auteur :** Nepenthe (alias MishapHappens), profil FF Neppie / **Traductrice :** Nejysh (ben c'est moua !)

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Drame

**Couples :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, je ne suis qu'une modeste écrivain qui s'amuse à écrire des bêtises :) !

**Résumé :** La mémoire à court terme de Draco a été détruite par un sort lors d'un duel contre Harry. Il se réveille donc chaque matin comme s'il s'agissait du lendemain, alors qu'en vérité 3 ans ont passé. Draco se réveille tôt ce matin-là avec un Monsieur Harry Potter dans sont lit.

**Notes de l'auteur :**

La suite de cette fic traduite de l'anglais vers le français. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent. J'espère que ma traduction vous plaira et que vous aimerez le développement de l'histoire !

**Attention : Je rappelle que cette histoire est de rating M sur ce site, et qu'elle est donc destinée à un public averti ! En effet, elle comporte des scènes entre des personnages de sexe masculin susceptibles de choquer ! Donc enfants, homophobes et personnes que toute relation homosexuelle dérangent, ne lisez pas cette fic, merci !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

_« Tu es un con amer, pas vrai ? » fit Ron le regard noir, ses joues plus rouges que ses cheveux. Pendant un instant, Draco en oublia de s'apitoyer sur son sort pour souhaiter que le physique disgracieux de Weasley puisse être modifié de façon à ce que le reste du monde Sorcier n'ait plus à subir la douleur de le regarder. Avoir un visage pareil pour le reste de sa vie, c'était ça la réelle tragédie. Heureusement cela ne dura pas longtemps et Draco sentit le monde entier se recentrer sur sa personne. Ah, ça allait mieux !_

La langue est l'un des organes les plus puissants du corps, vous savez. Draco l'étirait à présent, contre son palais, ses dents… Ca ressemblait à sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé en trois ans, et Draco en était heureux. Mais qui sait ce qu'elle avait bien pu contenir ? C'était un peu déconcertant et cela poussa Draco à se balancer d'avant en arrière pendant un moment afin de se calmer. Apparemment il avait perdu la boule (entre autre) et il couchait avec Potter. **Couchait** avec lui. Qui sait où sa bouche avait bien pu se fourrer ! Il était convaincu que Potter lui jetait quelques sorts tous les matins avant qu'il ne se réveille ou que peut-être il lui faisait ingurgiter une sorte de potion d'amour, car s'il avait été LUCIDE (et apparemment, il avait égaré ladite lucidité avec sa mémoire à long terme) il ne baiserait pas Potter. Non, certainement pas. Coucher avec Blaise peut-être, qui **lui**, était sexy. Potter ne l'était pas. Et avoir un torse plus large ne faisait aucune différence, il en fallait plus. Draco ne savait pas précisément ce qu'il fallait d'autre, étant donné qu'à l'école il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles mais… Oh, mais qui prétendait-il berner ? Il avait probablement eu de nombreuses relations sexuelles avec _Potter_ mais il ne parvenait à se remémorer **aucune** d'entre elles, putain ! Cela mit de nouveau Draco légèrement en colère. Il allait rester vierge dans sa tête jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Cela Ne Pouvait Etre Vrai !

« Tu te fais la Conversation Sexuelle dans ta tête, pas vrai ? » commenta Blaise de son coin de la pièce. Il était calmement assis sur une chaise encore intacte, l'ayant jouée sûre et s'étant tu pendant que Draco piquait sa crise. Mais il se devait d'interférer alors qu'il approchait du pic, non ? Draco renifla. « Tes yeux louchent toujours comme un trisomique lorsque tu penses au sexe. Je ne comprends pas comment Harry peut trouver ça assez attirant pour te baiser. »

« Je te déteste. » renifla Draco avec indignation, ceci étant la seule chose qu'il était parvenu à dire à Blaise depuis une heure. Puis les dernières paroles de Blaise percutèrent. « Et Potter ne ME baise PAS ! JE baise Potter. Je suis le Tout Puissant Alpha, pigé ? »

« Oh non. » fit Blaise, un petit sourire malicieux collé au visage et les dents brillantes. « Tu es sans aucun doute le Mec Dominé. Tu aimes que Potter prenne le dessus et qu'il te monte comme un vieux cow-boy Américain… »

« ARRETE ! » s'égosilla (encore) Draco. « Arrête ça tout se suite, ô toi le Mal Incarné ! » Les images allaient lui donner un ulcère, il en était persuadé. Les douleurs ressenties dans le bas de son abdomen étaient tout bonnement anormales.

« Enfin au moins tu as accepté le fait que vous couchez ensemble. » continua tranquillement Blaise. « Je me souviens de cette fois où tu n'avais de cesse de te réveiller avec cette humeur ou personnalité et où Harry a du faire sans pendant _une semaine_. »

« Pauvre Potter… » rétorqua sarcastiquement Draco avant de continuer à prétendre que Blaise n'Existait Pas. Draco lança un regard noir au lit sur lequel il était assis tout en mordillant l'ongle de son pouce… Et réalisa avec une horreur grandissante qu'il se trouvait sur le lit dans lequel ils avaient probablement _baisé_ la nuit dernière. Il bondit immédiatement hors de celui-ci et courut se réfugier à l'autre bout de la chambre au cas où les germes auraient décidé de le suivre. Blaise releva la tête, perplexe.

« Quoi ? Tu as vu une araignée ? » fit-il en regardant le lit curieusement.

Draco fit la moue. « Je n'ai **pas** peur des araignées ! » lança-t-il, posant un regard pesant vers le lit.

« C'est ça ! » renifla l'autre homme. « Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Harry, Hermione et moi avons du vous décoller du plafond Ron et toi après que vous ayez refusé de redescendre au bout de plusieurs jours… »

« C'est la pire exagération que j'aie entendu et tu le sais très bien ! » s'écria Draco avec colère. « De toute façon j'aurais oublié ce que je foutais au plafond avec Weasley au bout d'une journée ! »

L'expression de Blaise s'assombrit immédiatement et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Okay. C'était peut-être qu'une journée. »

« Ouais, c'est ça ! »

« Tu sais Draco… tu devrais vraiment jeter un coup d'œil aux pensieves qui se trouvent par ici… »

« J'ai dit non » Draco, tournant des yeux furieux vers son ancien camarade de classe. « Et que veut dire le mot « non » ? »

« En aucune circonstance, excepté la mort ou la blessure corporelle ? »

« Correct. »

« Donc si je te menaçais de te coller un pain dans la figure tout de suite, tu ferais quoi ? »

« Hurler, insulter, te rendre la pareille, mais la réponse serait toujours non. »

« Ah. »

« Bien essayé, cependant. »

« Merci. »

Un toc à la porte interrompit leur querelle amicale et Blaise soupira tandis que les épaules de Draco se tendaient visiblement. Hermione passa la tête à l'intérieur, rapidement suivie par un rouge flamboyant qui fit se couvrir les yeux à Draco.

« Argh, si clair ! » marmonna-t-il, trébuchant théâtralement jusqu'au lit et se jetant dessus.

« Comment ça se passe ? » demanda Hermione, entrant délicatement dans la pièce ; à cause de Draco ou en raison du fourbi éparpillé sur le sol, c'était difficile à dire. Ron cependant, entra avec désinvolture sans plus s'en soucier, des objets se brisant sous ses pieds et piétinant les T-shirts éparpillés de Draco avec force démonstration.

« Splendide, Granger ! » marmonna Draco dans les draps, avant de sursauter soudainement comme s'il était écorché vivant. Il se mit à frotter son visage, le T-shirt fin et le jean qu'il portait en tournoyant, comme si cela pouvait lui être d'une quelconque aide. Les trois autres dans la pièce le fixèrent simplement pendant une minute avant de se retourner les uns vers les autres afin de converser entre eux. Draco les gratifia d'un regard noir de derrière ses cheveux en bataille car il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient et qu'il trouvait cela assez malpoli.

« Excusez-moi ! » s'écria Draco, ne se rendant pas compte ou se moquant du fait qu'il agissait comme un gamin gâté. « Excusez-moi, vous avez dit quoi ? Je ne vous ai pas entendus ! »

« Hum… » rougit Hermione. « Nous… Nous nous demandions si tu voulais descendre déjeuner… ? »

« Quelle idée merveilleuse » se ragaillardit un Draco sarcastique au possible, collant un sourire faux sur son visage.

« Je ne pense pas que… » commença Blaise, mais Draco l'interrompit.

« Et bien on se fout pas mal de ce que tu penses, Zabini » cracha Draco, prenant plaisir à voir un semblant d'émotion traverser le visage de Blaise. « Etre enfermé comme ça n'arrange pas ma peau. _S'il vous plaît_, faites-moi faire le tour de cet adorable établissement juste pour que je puisse l'oublier demain. Je suis sûr que vous n'en avez jamais assez de me montrer où se trouve la salle de bain tous les jours. »

« Tu es un con amer, pas vrai ? » fit Ron le regard noir, ses joues plus rouges que ses cheveux. Pendant un instant, Draco en oublia de s'apitoyer sur son sort pour souhaiter que le physique disgracieux de Weasley puisse être modifié de façon à ce que le reste du monde Sorcier n'ait plus à subir la douleur de le regarder. Avoir un visage pareil pour le reste de sa vie, c'était ça la réelle tragédie. Heureusement cela ne dura pas longtemps et Draco sentit le monde entier se recentrer sur sa personne. Ah, ça allait mieux !

« Quoi ? » répondit Draco suffisamment innocemment, affichant même l'expression correspondante. « Devrais-je être heureux, Weasley ? Devrais-je lancer des pétales de rose partout ? Peut-être faire une petite danse ? Et pourquoi pas - »

« Ce serait plus facile pour toi si tu voulais bien regarder dans les pensieves… » débuta Hermione.

« NON ! » enragea Draco, ses joues imitant soudainement très bien celles de Ron. Sa rage était immédiate et facile à sortir ; il n'y avait plus de sarcasme. L'amertume s'était transformée en colère pure et la plupart était dirigée contre la personne qui lui avait fait cela, qui était trop peureuse pour venir lui faire face maintenant qu'il SAVAIT et s'était fait à l'idée qu'Harry Potter était celui qui aurait du être soumis à cette malédiction tous les jours pour le reste de sa vie héroïque.

« Je ne regarderai PAS dans ces stupides pensieves ! Elles ne sont pas ma vie ! »

« Bien sûr qu'elles sont ta vie, espèce d'abruti ! » répondit durement Ron. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas t'en rappeler que ça ne s'est jamais produit ! »

Draco s'arrêta, la bouche prête à lancer sa prochaine tirade. A la place, il ravala ses mots qui redescendirent en un gros poids sur son ventre. Puis il sentit ses genoux trembler et dut poser une main sur la table de chevet pour se stabiliser. La façon dont Weasley avait dit ça… Comme si c'était …

« Tu m'as déjà dit ça avant, pas vrai ? » demanda calmement Draco, ses yeux amplis de feu.

« Tu t'en es souvenu ? » bondit Hermione, l'espoir illuminant son visage.

« Non. » fit Draco en remuant la tête, fermant les yeux pour bloquer l'image de ces étrangers. Ces étrangers qui semblaient si bien le connaître. « Mais ça ressemble à quelque chose que quelqu'un me connaissant bien dirait pour m'arrêter. »

Ils ne dirent rien, comme Draco s'en doutait… parce qu'ils le connaissaient. Qu'ils savaient quand parler ou non, et quand être son ami ou son ennemi. Malheureusement, réalisa-t-il lentement, il ne savait rien d'eux et il n'en saurait jamais rien. Il rouvrit les yeux pour les observer, fixant les visages qui n'avaient cessé de le titiller toutes ces années à Hogwarts. Granger et Weasley le fixèrent à leur tour, Hermione mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure et Ron semblant résigné à faire face à Draco, comme le défiant de parvenir à le faire regarder ailleurs. Il ne les connaîtrait jamais, ne les connaîtrait jamais comme eux le connaissaient lui. Il les oublierait tous les matins, les réduisant à cette haine puérile alors qu'ils semblaient voir passé outre… jusqu'à le considérer comme un ami. Draco fut soudain empli d'un tel sentiment lancinant de perte que cela le tua momentanément, effaça toutes ses pensées et fit cesser de battre son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il se force à le faire repartir. Lorsque sa tête et ses yeux se furent éclaircis, aucun ne le regardaient plus, leurs yeux rivés au sol lui rappelant bien plus la soumission que la honte. Le choc le percuta de plein fouet et il ne sentit plus rien pendant un moment. Il les regarda comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ne comprenait pas et ne le voulait pas. Peut-être était-ce les photos qu'il avait arrachées des murs. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont ils le traitaient en ami, en lieu et place de Draco Malfoy, le Sale Con Qui Avait Fait de Leur Vie un Enfer à Hogwarts. Mais il s'en souciait, il s'en souciait si soudainement que cela lui fit une peur bleue.

« Sortez » demanda-t-il doucement, levant une main devant ses yeux.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot et il n'eut pas besoin de le leur répéter ; comme des amis, ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière eux. Une fois Draco seul, ses yeux furent attirés par le lit et, sans plus y réfléchir, il se rallongea sur l'oreiller et les couvertures. Bien qu'il déteste l'admettre, il se sentait chez lui dans le lit muni de ses coussins et couvertures de soie. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais dormi dedans, s'être jeté dessus de joie ou de tristesse avec abandon, les sentiments de Draco étaient toujours là. Il n'avait pas à se rappeler qu'il y était attaché ; il n'avait pas à se remémorer les rires partagés avec Gran… Hermione, Ron ou Blaise pour tenir à eux. Le dernier souvenir qu'il ait eut d'eux était celui de Crabbe et Goyle tenant fermement Ron, le devoir d'Hermione étant en train de brûler après avoir été victime d'un sort bien placé tandis qu'il riait cruellement de son forfait. Il se fichait pas mal d'eux à cette époque… Et d'être soudainement dans une **telle** situation, d'être devenu leur ami sans aucune transition entre les deux, causa tant de douleur et de confusion à Draco qu'il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. D'où venaient ces sentiments ? Il ne se rappellerait jamais de la façon dont ils s'étaient construits. Se rappeler de ça, de leur amitié ascendante, se souvenir d'avoir commencé à se faire confiance les uns les autres ; ces souvenirs mouraient à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait et ne lui appartenaient plus. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, sachant que c'était le sien simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'odeur. Finalement, il s'autorisa à penser à Potter. Harry. Que ressentait-il pour Harry, même si les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait de lui étaient des nez cassés et des mots blessants ?

Le sentiment de perte qui monta en lui fit pleurer Draco durant des heures.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 2**

Pour toute info sur les mises à jour de mes fics, jetez un coup d'oeil en bas de mon profil et sur mon "live journal" en cliquant sur "homepage" !

Tites reviews, s'il vous plaît :) !

**Au prochain chapitre: **

_« Rien qui n'était lié à de l'espionnage » précisa Harry. « On t'a appris ce qu'il se passait et tu nous a aidés en… »_

_« En faisant quoi ? » demanda Draco, incapable de se contenir. « En léchant des enveloppes ? En cuisinant pour les braves guerriers ? »_

_Harry éclata de rire._

_« J'ai fait ça, pas vrai ? » s'étouffa un Draco tremblant, les yeux écarquillés. « J'ai __**cuisiné**__ ? »_


	3. Note chap 3

**Début du chapitre 3 :**

Hello à tous, je vous écrit ces quelques mots pour vous dire que je ne vous oublie pas malgré le petit délai, et que la traduction de « Juste un autre souvenir » avance bien ! Je suis un peu débordée en ce moment mais vous aurez bientôt droit au chapitre 3, c'est promis !

D'ailleurs pour vous montrer que je suis de bonne foi et puis aussi un peu, il faut l'avouer, pour vous donner l'eau à la bouche, **j'ai posté le début du chapitre sur mon LJ **en attendant de pouvoir publier le chapitre achevé sur FF. Je vous invite bien entendu avec grand plaisir à y faire un tour en cliquant sur le lien « Homepage » en haut à gauche de mon profil, votre opinion étant la bienvenue si le coeur vous en dit !

A très bientôt et happy fanfics :) !


End file.
